The Sabe Saga
by The Opal Jade
Summary: This is a story about a completley new character Sabe, placed inside of the XM:E universe, with some AU elements
1. Freakin Bitch

Freakin Bitch

Never had it been a sader day for me. The day they robbed me of my independence, of me, of my life, the way it was, hard but fair…

I was sleeping in the woods for couple of daays now. Didn t have no where else to go, all of my money was spent. I could get it, I could, but I was sick and tired of stealing.

At first, I was worried cos of the wild animals and such, but pretty soon I realised how that s not a problem at all, especially with my powers. It s the weirdoes you godda keep your eyes open for. Cos they come in all shapes, all sizes, you can t even tell who are the real freaks with telepathic powers or the more subtle ones like mine…everybody has killing someone and raping someone, stealing something, screwing and slaugthering on their minds. 

Can t tell where the people end and the circus begins….

Some are harmless, some are human, some are mutant and some are psycotic. 

Once I saw one of them, thirty years or so, in the woods, raping a sixteen year old girl.

My first, honest reaction was, «Yeah, so?»

It s not because I m heartless, it s because I was getting pretty sick of the outdoors life, really sick, sneezin my ass off all freakin day and night sick. In no mood, or health to start a fight. With anybody. Not that I would usually do anything.

All in all…call me a evil bitch, but I do feel that the girl deserved cos she probably provoked it. I knew that even before I checked. 

She was the one that went hopping around in mini skirts, playing innocent. She was the one that obviously had no ability of lookin after herself. Seducing an older, crazier man under false pretences. If I were the law, I would put her sorry ass in jail.

His too. But the bottom line is: if you re gonna do something, you better do it right and keep yourself alive an well.

Why should I help her?

In real life…she d probably just pass me by, call me a «bitch», «freak», «mutie» or whatever…

So, why should I help her?

For the record…I didn t. But I could snap that guy like a twig without a blink of an eye. Never mind.

I turned around and walked away.

Does that make me a coward?

Do you think I m a coward?

Offcourse not. It s just the bitch-thing, isn t it?

So…I went. Into the city. I decided to spend the night in a bed, not in the wilderness where people go to screw eachother round. A nice, warm and soft, «proper» bed. I remember my old «proper» bed back in Egypt.

Piece of freakin shit.

A roof over your head, three meals a day,  a warm «proper» bed.and a needle shooting some yellow stuff into your spine and knees. Real nice and «homy».

Still don t know nothing about their plans for me, about what that stuff was…maybe it fixed me up real nice, maybe my whole skin is gonna get like under my knees….snake-like…maybe I ll die tomorow…maybe in a couple of days, mybe in a year…who knows…

Never mind that.

I didn t focus on coverin up what I just did. A cop spotted me. I didn t run. Didn t have to. 

He came up to me, sick old bastard, askin me to have seks with him and what not, to «make it all better, no arrest, no prosecution».

«You make me sick.», I sounded like that whore from MTV, started focusing on his energy, draggin it out of him.

Not into me, offcourse, I wasn t that desperate. 

Many times I have thought of that. feeding on people, getting all of my energy from them. Like a vampire. 

The only problem wasthe taste. Emotions have a taste, it s almost like food, better, it s a stronger sensation. And I have never tasted something that I like. 

I heard a beeping noise. It was too familiar. Someone was scaning me.

I tried to find that person, but I completley freaked out, didn t make things easier for myself…

For a moment it was all balnk. Till I could see nothing but three letters, repeating themselves into infinity…

FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH FOH 

It didn t take those guys long to appear out of nowhere. 

«How could I not sence them before?», I was mad, «God damn!»

They were screaming, «Get that mutant! Don t let her escape!», it was obvious that they were pointing at me. All the people around me got all anti-mutant and savage. Did I do something to piss them off? No, I did not. Yet, the bitches turned on me. 

Put that shit aside. I escaped and passed with flying damned colors. 

I did stuff, things that I never knew I could do, gettin stuff on fire, moving it around…ended up in a filthy bar in the other side of town where I could not breathe.

A short, dark man approached me, «Lookin a little lost there darlin.», he sat beside me, «Mind some company?»

«Well as a matter of fact, yes I do mind.»

He grabed a beer can, opened it using a blade that kinda appeared from his hand, appeared as appeared from thin air, grew out of his hand…or something like it…

«You can call me Logan.», he was starting to get friendly.

«And you can call me gone.», I got up, ready to leave.

«Whoah there!», he held me back, «You re not going anywhere.»

To be honest, I didn t wanna argue with him, he looked like…..hell with it….I don t know….like real trouble…

I senced how he was completley secure in himself. Yeah, I could use that against him. He won t expecting anything sudden. 

I started to drain him. He d soon be weary, enough for me to lose him. But I stopped. His memories…so vivid, I could touch them like a piece of living, breathing flesh….the pain wasn t numb like in other people or mutants who keep it locked up, so that it doesn t hurt anymore…it was sharp, alive…..he was a ginny pig too….in a lab…..senceless pain….and he barely remembered it….

«Is that so?», I continued with the conversation, feeling safer cos of what I just had found out. Not a smart thing to do. Even a naked mind can be decieving, «Well…my name is fucked up, but my dear enemies can call me Sabe, maybe Essa, if I m in a good mood.»

He lifted his eyebrow, «Any particular reason for that name?»

«Wich one?», I knew he was asking why Sabe, but why should I make it obviece that I know that?

«Sabe. Why Sabe?»

«Why don t you ask why Essa?»

«Not interested in Essa.»

«And I m not interested in deep-minded philosophying about my name.»

«You know…you should learn to play games before you start em.»

«You really think I m playing games?»

Now…he s getting ready to tell me something, just can t figure out what….

«Look kid, I m not gonna fool you around.

The reason I m here is cos I m sent here. I need to take you away to a good place for the likes of mutants, especially those who are pushing for it, like you. It s a safe place, nothing bad s gonna happen to you there.»

Fuckin shit! What da hell was that?

I got up and ran. He caught me, quick, like a wild animal of some sort. I punched him, but he punched me back. 

A very heavy hand, the man had….I grabed a chair, he tried to calm me down, «Look now, I don t wanna hurt you. Maybe I didn t make myself clear just now…»

«No? Well to me it sounded perfectly clear you freakin bastard.»

A man tried to get him from behind, someone helping me for a change, but he just turned around, got three blades out of his fist, «Don t think so bub.»

I broke the chair over his head, drained him so he actually got dizzy and fell. But he got up again and people around us were not getting at all friendly. Why does shit like this always happen to me?

He pushed me against the nearby wall, I couldn t move but didn t stop draining him till it got too painful for me too. He grabed my neck, scratching it with his claws, «Quit it.», he growled. 

Just then I senced a killer instinct, not on him, somewhere else, behind him. Someone was loading a gun. Someone drunk. Someone who would fire the rifle he had in his hands without a second thought, on me, not just on this Logan character.

He knew about it, don t know how, I htink he sniffed it out, turned around and knocked the guy out.

I crawled outside, through the window. He followed me. And he was fast, too fast. His claws were all out and shining in then ight. Freakin scary. 

Couple of those FOH freaks came across us.they don t just quit. 

How did they find me? Was I the one they followed?

It was my luck that my new «friend» sliced them up, really sliced and diced till their hearts stopped  beating. So animalistic, primal and wild. I was bleeding from our fight, but now I realised how he was actually going easy on me, not letting himself go psyco. 

I m being honest now, back then….I wouldn t stand a chance.

He turned around. I stood my ground. As I said, I can die today or tomorow, where s the freakin difference?

I was standing to die. Instead of that he just pulled me forward, «We got a long trip ahead.»

I hit him in the back to get away. Not a really nice thing to do, hell with it, I was gambling all the way anyway. 

Then he lost his patience, he knocked me out. Son of a bitch.

And now…I m here. Locked up, tied up to a bed with needles in my hands, inside of something that looks like an underground lab.

Isn t life a freakin bitch?


	2. Deranged

Deranged

I was tired. It wasn t one of those silly danger room sesions. But a whole day work out. 

Starting from basic survival techniques, fighting to handling weapons, sticks, swords, daggers, axes, guns…

Don t know why…but Logan really wanted me to get myself alive through all of this, through any mission I might be assigned to in the not-so-far future. 

«Don t know why you lettin the guy push you so bad. It s not like you re super-woman or anything.», the white branded red-head said. God, was she anoying. I wanted to get back on her.

«Well maybe that s exactly what I am.»

«Super woman? What are your powers?»

«Kicking ass and whoring around. Pretty fun.»

Bingo. The wire is struck. She can t touch anybody. She didn t say anything, but…I already knew…the whoring around thing got to her. Wonder how far can I take her.

«No, really. What are your powers? Mine s sucking people s….um…everything.»

«That s nice. Real nice.»

«Actually, it s not. I can t control it that much.»

«Is that why all the guys are fighting over you? A nice challenge of somesort. Touch the untouchable girl.»

«I don t think so.»

O yes, she did think so. 

«Liar. My power is sencing emotions and that s how I know about what the guys want and that s how I know you re a liar. Happy now?»

She stopped, faced me.

«Happy about what?»

«You got to know what my power is. Isn t that what you wanted?»

«You crazy bitch.»

«Being honest for a change. Now that s nice.»

Didn t take her long to crack.

«I ain t taking this no more.  Goodbye. For a long time if I get lucky.»

Finnaly…she went away…but she actually was a little fun…nothing better than pushing buttons. Only thing is…you godda know the right buttons and you got people wherever you want them…and the buttons…that s my area of expertise.

I keep walkin. Look down…books, tons and tons of books. Freakin shit. Didn t went to school since I was…eleven, twelve, something like that…actually…I m not that much sure…who cares…

Who cares about the fact that I barely know…well…anything as a matter of fact…I know english so I can push the freakin buttons…I know arabic cos it s the language I was born with…I know ancient egyptian…I know how to keep myself alive…that s quite enough. 

So many fucked up kids in here…Logan was right when he said «a place for the likes of us». 

Three real cocky guys sitting on the stairs, they ll start something, they ll definetly start something. 

«Hey gorgeous.», the fat one said, the Blob…yeah, that s his name. I keep on walking, checkin who are the other two guys…Todd and…Pietro…

«Why you re runing away, we won t bite.», he said.

I know how I really shouldn t pick a fight whenever someone opens his idiot mouth but if I don t show my teeth now, while I m still new, I won t be able to get rid of them all that soon.

So I turned around and walked up to them while they were snickering.

«You won t? That s not good, cos I will.»

This Todd character catches a fly with his tongue. Few inches in front of me. But tricks like that don t work on me. I didn t blink.

I was waiting for him to make his move. And then…I caught a thought, emotion, one that I could see even without my power, it was obviece, the way they looked eachother.

He suddenly leaped forward, his intention was to knock me down. Hm. Not very slick for a Toad. I grabed his hand and laid him on the floor, not very gently, more like…smashed. 

«Hey! Nobody does that to my friends!», the fat one said. Blob, such a good name for him. I focus…I drain…what can I say…when someone has a weak character, I break him in an instance. He sat back down, crying while Toad jumped up again. I managed to pin him on the wall. 

He was suprised. So quick, how could I possibly know…but I did know. Every move, every instinct, every reflecs…I knew he was going to make it before he decided to make it. It s all about judging of someone s character. 

The blond one, Pietro didn t move. 

When I got to the point that Toad was scared stiff, I turned to him…»So…you re the one that doesn t bite, right?»

«On second thought…»

Not again….why do people talk so much? He was about to have a «all talk, all shit» thing. 

«Let s make it short: we fight or we walk away, cos…I d hate to see such a nice little blond cry after such a long pathetic speech.»

Bam! A button. 

«Who are you calling a blondie?»

«Oh, let me make myself a little bit clearer if I wasn t obviece enough. I called you a little blond. You called yourself a blondie.»

Just as he started to get ready for his move, he gets stopped by a voice from behind the corner, «Don t you dare touch her bub.», Logan appeared, «Cos she ll probably kick your ass.»

He was terrified. 

Logan came up to him, «You three have an appointment with me. In the danger room. You bunch of sissys, you can t beat one single girl.», he turned to me, «Essa…get your ass somewhere where I can t see you cos you re a real test for the blades.»

«It s Sabe.»

«I don t prefer Sabe. Thought you were in a good mood.»

«I m never in a good mood.»

He growls at me. A good time to split.

«See ya.», I act decent enough to say goodbye to my «new friends». 

They got all worked up cos of the way I talked to Logan. When the roumors start spreading…I ll know who s door to knock over. 

So…life goes on…freaks move on and forth…it s never really boring. Always some shit at the institute…

It s a sunny day. Everybody complaining to the heat. In Egypt this was considered…hell…I m not sure what was it considered….but definetly not hot.

I ll go out, get away from this place…I need to…it s what s going to save me from them saving me…there are times when I should just flip out and kill them all, anybody who screwes around…except all those who I hadn t had the pleasure of fighting, a lot of them for now…and Logan cos I hadn t had the pleasure of wining a fight and to be honest…I don t think I ever will. 

He doesn t think when he fights. He just acts. He doesn t feel. He just does.

Good thing he s not on the whatever side that s opposed me. 

The birds are singing. I force them to stop. That act calms me, I start doing a little button pushing on my own…on me, that is….never found a better place to practice than my own mind…what a mystery is that…yeah, I am a little mental deranged…it comes with the package…


	3. Maybe

Disclaimer: Sabe is a character placed inside of the Marvel universe and the whatever universe that owns XM:E, but she is from _my frekin head_ and that makes her completley _MINE_. 

If anybody wants to borow her or something like that…..ask if you feel lucky but let me tell you: you re never _that_ lucky.

A/N: This is a monologue (I know it doesn t look like that) between Sabe and Sabe. It happens right after «Deranged». 

Maybe

«I m thinking about it right now.»

«How can you tell?»

«I know.»

«How can you know? Don t you think that the chemicals would get you knowing whatever they want you to know?»

«That s a point. But there s an aspect nobody thought of when they did the tests. 

They didn t think that I had it in me to just get freakin up and going. Away.

They made one, crushal mistake. That means they made more.»

«Maybe they didn t. Maybe this is their plan.»

«When I woke up this morning, the phone rang. I picked it up, got disconnected. Do you think that could be them? Checkin for me, am I home?»

«Many people don t react this way. Admit it. You re paranoid. Paranoid to the freakin bone.»

«I know I am. And it was always good for me, kept me on my guard.

I took my dagger and started checkin the hallways…it was early, still dark…I couldn t sence anybody awake except for few people, Profesor X, Storm and Kitty.

But they were all considerably far. And remember about the night when Logan took me here? FOH had some device that I couldn t sence.»

«You got things mixed up. Devices don t have thoughts. You can t sence them.»

«But I can sence the person that s controling it.»

«Except that person is a robot of somesort.»

«That s possible too. But they were all humans. Actually…two of them hidden mutants. Bastards.»

«And how do you feel when you think about them?»

«Anger. This terrible wrath. I feel like I could move buildings if I needed to.»

«So…they give you a sence of power, whatever they can throw at you, you can throw back…»

«Yeah. What s your point?»

«Maybe you can t feel powerful without enemies, without constantly fighting, without the _whole damn world against me_ martyr type act.»

«Maybe.»

«Does it scare you?»

«The thought of me not being powerful enough to protect myself? To be like that girl in the woods? No brains, no power, no safety, no life. 

Interesting theory.»

«You used the word theory. For you that word means something that s just that: an unreal theory. You ve put your defences up and you don t want me knowing about them.»

«Maybe. Anything s possible.»

«Are you planing on killing me when you finnaly get bored?»

«It wouldn t be my first time of killing someone.»

«But it was always in self-defence, always to survive. This would be pure entertainment. Could you live with that?»

«I could live with a lot of things.»

«Don t do that, don t evade the answer. I m here and I m listening.»

«What would be the harm in killing a person? Only the strongest survive. You know that.»

«And only the strongest enjoy.»

«Exactly.»

«Don t you get tired of it?»

«The act? Maybe. But it s here with a reason.»

«And that reason is…?»

«To survive.»

«But you re safe now, in a safe place for mutants. Why are you acting out like you re still in the freakin desert?»

«Maybe I am. Maybe this _is_ the real desert. You can never know when the next grattle snake comes along….I can t remember what that little spanish girl once told me, but…»

«Abre Los Ojos.»

«Yeah…abre los ojos.»

abre los ojos=open your eyes


	4. Keep Myself Awake

Keep Myself Awake 

Yeah, abre los ojos, that s what the little girl said to me. To open my eyes. She was completley right. There was a snake couple of inches beside me. 

She saved my freakin life. 

«Was it worth saving?», I could ask myself. 

«I don t know.», I could answer.

«Liar.», I could say to myself, «Big, fat, freakin liar.»

«Okay then. I m a liar.», I would answer cos of my sudden lazyness this morning. Not in the mood to play games, at least not with myself. 

I hate to talk like this I hate to lie as if… 

Cos the thing is…I m traped into loads and loads of mushiness. I can t accept that. I ll get too soft.

Lunchtime.

I sit down alone, but not alone. I can hear them all screaming inside of me. Their delusions become my delusions. And I hate them for that. That s why I love telepaths. It s harder, much harder to kick their ass, but not impossible. 

Their emotions don t leak, they don t leave it around for just any screwed up fuck to pick up, they re not that obviece to the world.

Don t you hate it when someone s predictable? You know…

Something wrong that I can say… I have this dream at night 

_Almost every night_

_I ve been dreamin it forever_

_It s easy to remember_

I remember how sandy the desert was. And how lonely that god damn juvie was, in the middle of Giza, cut off from the world. I never wondered why. If I did…would it happen to me? That what did happen. Maybe it wouldn t. Maybe life would be much worse. Or much better. Who knows.

Who cares…

I sometimes dream about it. I get woken up in the middle of the night. That s the dream but I don t know that it s a dream. Men and women all dressed up in white strap me to a cold table, it was metal, not like ordinary tables, it was different. 

They put me out by some gass, but sometimes I stay awake enough to see glimpses of what they re doing. Sometimes…I have to be awake, for some stupid medical/experimental reason, I m sure.

They injected something into my spine, my knees. I don t know why. I m not sure that they even knew. They just got their orders. 

But there is something I know for sure: the results that they were waiting for, never appeared. That means that they re hidden and that they ll surface sometime in the future. 

Who knows what monster I shall become.

Sometimes I m dreaming how there are little scarabs, snakes crawling out of me. Like they had hached right inside of me and are looking for a way out. 

Behind my knees…my skin changed and it s more like the skin of a snake than human or mutant for that matter. I think that the same thing is starting to happen with the skin over my spine. The profesor has no clue of what it might be. No clue. 

Some of the kids are worried. About their appearance. Kurt especially. I can sence it. Todd too. The Blob. And many more. 

But they can at least be relieved. Their mutation stopped. Mine has just begun.

And it all started on that cold desk.

It s always cold 

_It s always day_

_You re always here_

_You always say_

_I m alright_

_I ll be okay_

If I can keep myself awake 

Sometimes…I dream I m fighting with Logan. Exercize and stuff. Nothing unusual. Until my skin gets strange to touch, flexible and my whole body just…stretches…I come up with moves that I never even seen or imagined. 

I use my powers on him inspite of our deal that I don t  do that, while he never used his blades except if it was an important exercise. 

I evade his every move, I create something that explodes, burns him and gets him on fire…and he burns until there s nothing but ashes left…the wind blows it off. I walk off…into the dark…

Keep myself awake 

_Keep myself awake_

_Keep myself awake_

Keep myself awake 

Jean Grey walks beside me. Is thinkin about joining me, realises that I m «easedropping», asks me not to do that, uses the word please and shuts her mind off, out of my reach. Fine. She would be good to practice on. 

Imagine me learning how to break telepaths…

That would be fun…the food is warm…too warm…it s too hot…there are people working here that don t know how not to do everything in the last freakin moment. 

I m getting sleepy. I m gonna go to bed. Wait for my new nightmare…they re good for me, I realise that. They make me stronger. Everybody wants to be stronger. I have a built in virtual reality freakin exercize program. 

I get up early 

_I look around me_

_Can t help it wonder what you mean_

I need to get to the bottom of things. Cos eventually, I will lose it. And it s not gonna be pretty. Not that I care.

«Liar. You do care.»

«No, I fucking don t!»

I m gonna prove it. I don t care. I m gonna take my dagger and use it to…use it to…okay…what can my freaky little mind use it for…

For fuck s sake, I m not gonna cut myself.

«Because you re a coward.»

«Because I m too valuable to myself, it s the primal instinct, don t get freakin slaughtered.»

«If you say so.»

«Yes, yes I do say so.»

Cos when I m sleeping 

_I m so deep in_

_It s so much more real to me_

_Closer than reality_

I lie inside of my bed, on top of big, fat books, big, fat liars…

Leave the window open. It s cold.

I could take a pill. And fall asleep.

«Normal people take pills. Normal people don t need to worry about their life.»

It s always cold 

_It s always day_

_You re always here_

_You always say_

_I m alright_

_I ll be okay_

If I can keep myself awake 

«Who are you?», I might ask.

«Oh no, the real question is: who are you?», I might answer.


	5. First Mission Aftermath

First Mission Aftermath

Now I understand why did Logan say «for the likes of us». These people are whiners, but the missions…..the missions….I still can t get back to normal, after five freakin hours I can t get back to normal, I m still hyped up and alive.

Now I know……

_I love to be alive._

Cos when you re alive…you get to beat the crap out of asshools that you re usually «not allowed» to beat up. Not that something would stop me if I got really pissed off.

Profesor X (I love that man) just called us in our minds to come to the underground briefing room. I don t even remember who was down there, I remember the emotions, the colors, but I can t remember the faces. 

The only people for whose presence I was completley sure were Logan, Rogue, Jean and Profesor X offcourse. Never mind that. Who freakin cares?  

All I know is that Pietro was there along with the rest of his freaks. 

O…was that blondie s ass kicked…kicked as in stomped, bleeding, not resembleing itself kicked. 

And I ve seen a wild side to Rogue. That girl waits till the last moment to get everything she has up and about. Now…if I could get her like that all of the time…but she went really weak when that Boom Boom, or whatever her name is appeared. Obviously, she s been in the X-Men, now she s with some other, new mutant group. Who cares?

As Logan told me, before there were couple of them, but now there s only one. And the mission of that group (except to destroy all mankind) is to destroy the X-Men. 

What can I say? Freakin nice. 

And Wanda? I have never seen anything like it. «Oh boo-hoo, poor little me, got locked away in a mental institution….»

Fucking sick. And the way blondie guy was protective and stuff….when I got to the point of breakin her arms….

_«Okay, okay, just stop! Don t you have a limit? Let her go. Now!»_

He would do anything for her. How touching. He would even give up. 

_«Awww, protecting his dear, dear sister.», I dropped her, «If you re so keen on doing that, why didn t you start a long time ago? From her daddy, just to name one example.»_

_«You took this too far.»_

_«I m not the one who s taking this anywhere too far. It s your precious daddy and whoever not, that are taking things too far, making us fight like we re soldiers but at the same time pretend like everything s normal in school, seeing eachother every single fucking day. Right until someone, for example…me, doesn t freak and kill every last fucking mutant on this fucked up planet.»_

_«Cut the crap and stay away from her, leave her alone.»_

_«O, my. Was that a threat? Looks like someone s becoming a man today…»_

That was when I kicked his ass. For being an asshole, for coming to the Institute with his buds and lieing. Personaly, I don t mind the lieing and stuff, but it s a great excuse to….yeah…there was a lot of blood on that mission. 

And we blew up two buildings. Kurt got his uniform all muddy and torned. For a strange blue person, all I can say is: «_not bad at all_».__

_«And what should that mean?»_

_«I don t know. What do you think it should mean?»_

We took the hell out of that Raven character too….it was all good….I managed to make a shield around myself. Just focusing everything that was «left in the air for every fucked up screw to pick up».

And now…I think that for the first freakin time in my life I m in a «what-da-hell» state. 

There he was. This John character better known as Pyro. Hitting on me like a little ass. 

_«Hey beautiful! I wonder what are you doing here, all alone.»_

He got to the bar, sat next to me and started yakin his big mouth. 

_«Did you bump your head or something?»_

_«Um…no.»_

_«Then you still remember that little fight that accured this afternoon?»_

_«Well…not so little…»_

_«Yeah, yeah_..._so…do you understand the term enemy and do not associate yourself with the enemy.»_

_«Offcourse I understand the terms.»_

_«Then move yourself somewhere else or I ll move it for you.»_

I bet he was thinking what a crazy bitch I am. Probably suprised not to be praised for his qualities that only he can probably see.

_«Are you still mad cos of that little flame I shot across to you?»_

_«What flame?»_

_«The flame, you know…that big flame, when I attacked you.»_

_«You attacked me?»_

_«And you go on a mission in that state? Logan jumped after me.»_

_«Liar. Logan did no such thing.»_

He was just trying to present himself as a tough guy. Pathetic. 

_«Oh, now you suddenly remember everything?»_

_«No. I just know when people lie.»_

_«That s your power?!?»_

_«That and whoreing around. Wanna give my powers a drive-through?_

_«Do I what?»_

_«You heard me. What? Chicken?»_

_«No.»_

_«Let me guess…you re one of those shy guys that are all talk?»_

_«Seems that I m gonna have to give you a reminder to that flame.»_

_«Oh, now I m scared when the tough side of you decided to do the talk. Still…it s all talk…»_

_«Wanna give my powers a drive-through? No supervision, no stopping, no nothing.»_

_«Sounds good to me.»_

_«And you ll trust me? Not to take you into a……trap of somesort.»_

_«Okay…let me make this real simple for you. I know what you re feeling, I know what everybody in this freakin room are feeling and based on that, I know are you telling the truth or not.»_

_«Oh.»_

_«Now are we going or not.»_

_«Sure. I know a good place. Abandoned warehouse. No one will be able to see us.»_

_«So…wanna place a little bet. To make the thing more interesting.»_

_«Okay.»_

_«If I win…you godda…um…join the X-Men.»_

_«Are you mad?!»_

_«Well, if you re gonna be a pussy about it…»_

_«No, hell no. I ll take the bet. But if I win, you godda give me one night.»_

_«One night of what?»_

_«Don t be acting out. You know what I m talking about.»_

_«Actually, no. Are you sure you re old enough to ask for that?»_

_«Why don t we cut the talk and do the fight?»_

_«Alright. And if you don t hold your end of the deal…I m gonna hunt you down and it s not gonna be pretty.»_

_«What about your end of the deal?»_

_«I m not that sure it will come to that.»_

_«Well I m way sure.»_

Yeah right. At first, I didn t use my powers very much on him. 

It was a better exercise than in the danger room. Way hotter in any case. After an hour I got tired. Drained him, but left him concious. Sat down beside him.

_«Welcome to the X-Men.»_

_«You think I ll give up that soon?»_

_«I don t see a choice. If you get up, I ll just drain you again.»_

_«You drained me?»_

_«Aha.»_

_«Well what about using that other power you ve been talking about.»_

_«Sorry, don t get myself involved with men who can t at the very least last more than one hour. Without me going easy on them.»_

Started to walk out.

_«I wen t easy on you too.»_

_«Yeah, I believe that. your fault. Not that it would matter anyway.»_

_«Come on…»_

_«See you tomorow morning.»_

_«Morning?»_

_«When you get to the Institution to become an X-Men.»_

Maybe Profesor X should consider this way of getting kids to his school.

I got back, it was late so I climbed up to my window. Got in. The next morning Logan was all over, smelling me.

_«Where da hell were you yesterday?»_

_«Was it a crime to get out of here?»_

_«Yeah, it was. And you were fighting. I can smell it.»_

_«Well…it was a little bet.»_

_«What bet?»_

_«If I were to win, my oponent is going to join the X-Men. Look, down there.»_

Pyro was down there, talking to Scott.

_«Yeah, I can already smell him. But if you d lose…what would happen then?»_

_«What do you think?»_

_«I think you wouldn t keep your end of the deal.»_

_«Offcourse I wouldn t. I didn t mutate into a truth-loving person in the time I spent here.»_

_«Just take care of yourself.»_

_«Hey, I learned to make a shield, but I need other people s energy, can I practice on you?»_

_«What do I look like to you, a ginny pig?»_

_«Well, you heal quickly.»_

_«Yeah sure…we ll do that mumbo-jumbo of yours.»_

_«Thanks.»_

My hair still stenched of something dead. I think it s actually a little bit shorter, burned…

What da hell. Who cares anyway…I m going back to bed. To sleep. Sick and tired of being awake.


End file.
